


Lilac Eyes.

by watercolourwords



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Trigger Warning - Mentions of blood, Vampire! Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolourwords/pseuds/watercolourwords
Summary: Excerpt: “Sure, Phil had always seen the signs; Dan always being more active at night, his dislike for garlic, excessively pale skin what was even paler than Phil’s, a hidden mini refrigerator in his room that held mysterious packets of crimson liquid that Phil had presumed to be some sort of tomato sauce or tomato juice but now understood it be blood. All along, Phil had always thought of them being close coincidences; too afraid of vampires to ever let the thought of Dan being one to ever cross his mind.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original work: http://damn-howell-is-feeling-lester.tumblr.com/post/147534872736/lilac-eyes

A gust of cold autumn wind rushed over Phil’s head as he readjusted his backpack and glanced around, his eyes sweeping across the alley behind as the streetlamps casted eerie shadows on the ground beneath his feet which were bathed in the golden-yellow glow. His ears perked up as footsteps were heard from behind.

His eyes widened as his pupils dilated, giving space to allow more light to enter his eyes. His breathing was laboured as he scouted for the source of the noise.

 _Was **it** still coming after him? _ He thought as his gaze swept over the area behind him.

Nothing.

Then he heard the same footsteps again. This time, they were quicker. Getting faster and faster, gaining speed and he realised that whatever it was, it was chasing him and the next thing he knew was that he was running. Zipping down the streets and through the neighbourhood, he ran and ran until he felt safe. That was his first mistake. Feeing safe. In an **alley**.

 _Safe?_ He thought to himself. _How could anyone ever feel safe in a world like theirs where vampires roamed among humans?_

He felt the hairs at the back if his neck started prickling up; he was being watched. His eyes frantically searched for the source of his discomfort before landing on a figure leaning against the alley wall behind him.

“Why are you wandering around at this hour, **sweetheart**?” a gruff voice taunted him as the figure stalked closer to him, Phil gradually moving backwards until his back hit the alley wall. Phil gulped as **it** pinned him to the wall. He could see the flecks of gold in its irises glinting from the streetlamps.

 _That’s dangerous_ he thought to himself as he recalled the lessons taught to him in school during safety lessons about vampires.

_Vampires’ eyes changed colour according to their moods. The black with gold specks being their dangerous hunting mode._

_Eye colour._

_Dan’s eyes were always brown. A comforting, chocolatey brown. But that was all a lie._ He thought bitterly. Dan wore brown coloured contact lenses to hide his true identity from Phil.

The last time Phil had seen him was a few hours ago when Dan had just come back from his hunt where he had taken out his contact lenses so that he could see more clearly.

Phil hadn’t seen him slip through their apartment door nor had Phil seen him padding through their hallways but Phil had seen him in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water. Phil had seen the bloodstains on his shirt and thought he was injured. Perhaps maybe attacked by a vampire but after much squinting from the kitchen door, he deduced the fact that **Dan was the vampire**.

Why else would he have **blood** dripping from his **fangs**?! Then he realised, **Dan was a vampire.**

Sure, Phil had always seen the signs; Dan always being more active at night, his dislike for garlic, excessively pale skin what was even paler than Phil’s, a hidden mini refrigerator in his room that held mysterious packets of crimson liquid that Phil had presumed to be some sort of tomato sauce or tomato juice but now understood it be **blood**.

All along, Phil had always thought of them being close coincidences; too afraid of vampires to ever let the thought of Dan being one to ever cross his mind.

 _Dan._ The name was immediately recognised in Phil’s mind. His _best friend_. Daniel James Howell. The boy he shared a flat with. The boy he secretly loved.

_No, not a boy. **Not even a human.** But a **vampire**. _

Phil snapped out of his thoughts as he felt pressure on his neck as the person confirmed himself to be a vampire.

 _Oh great!_ Phil thought angrily, _my blood is going to be sucked out from my neck by a total stranger!_

“Chris! What the hell are you doing?!” Dan’s voice rang through the air and for the first time since Phil had found out about Dan’s true nature, he felt relieved to hear Dan’s voice again.

“Oh hello Danny boy!” the vampire, apparently known as _Chris_ chirped in greeting, “I was just getting a little midnight snack! Care to join me?”

Dan’s eyes narrowed as he retorted a cold “No.”

Chris shrugged as he lowered his face back to Phil’s now sweaty neck.

“Get away from him.” Dan ordered, his fangs bared and his gaze kept on the squirming blue-eyed boy.

“Getting defensive eh? Over what? A piece of **meat**?” Chris sneered, throwing Phil’s shaking body onto the cold ground. Phil scurried away to hide behind a large bin, still shivering in fear.

Then, everything happened so quickly it was like a blur. With his superhuman speed, Dan launched himself at Chris who fell to the ground and groaned. Both vampires wrestling and growling on the dirty floor. Both males **literally** at each other’s necks.

After much snapping and punches thrown at each other, Dan emerged the victor as Chris retreated.

With Chris gone, Dan directed his full and undivided attention to Phil who was still cowering in the same position, almost frozen in fear. His cerulean eyes wide with fear as he looked up at Dan.

“A-are you g-going to attack m-me t-too?” Phil managed to stammer out.

Dan said nothing as he pulled Phil up to his feet and pressed Phil’s shoulders into the wall. Phil immediately shut his eyes and braced himself for the attack that was coming for him.

But it never came. Phil cracked an eye open to see Dan looking so broken. So **vulnerable**. But what he did not expect to see was tears streaming down Dan’s face as his entire body shook from the sobbing.

Phil stood there confused as he wondered why Dan wasn’t launching himself at Phil’s neck to sink his fangs down into his flesh and suck all his blood out but instead, Dan was **crying**.

“Are you really that afraid of me?” Dan inquired through his shuddering sobs, “I would never hurt you.”

Phil continued standing in the stunned silence as Dan gently took Phil’s face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe his tears away.

“I wasn’t always a vampire, Phil.” Dan began continue his explanation that Phil had cut off the first time at their apartment by packing his things and storming out, “I got turned a few years ago when I was at a college party where I got attacked. I don’t drink human blood but only animal blood. I’m sorry if I scared you. I’m so sorry. Please believe me, I would never hurt you.”

Phil cautiously watched Dan for a few moments before noticing his eyes. Unlike the usual brown, his eyes were purple. Not just any purple but a lovely shade of **lilac**.

 _Lilac eyes. Vampires’ eyes turned lilac when they were in love._ Then everything clicked into place. _Dan Howell loved him back._

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Their bodies in such close proximity, pressed against each other, electricity tingling wherever there was physical contact between each other.

Their gazes so intense on each other until Dan started slowly started leaning in. Phil closed his eyes, his heart fluttering with excitement as he felt a soft pressure of Dan’s lips on his. In an instant, hundreds of fireworks exploded around him as their lips started moving faster and in a synchronised rhythm.

Dan ran his tongue against Phil’s bottom lip and Phil readily gave consent to deepen the kiss. Soon, it turned into desperate open-mouthed kisses with tongue and teeth clashing, making up for the kisses they had missed out on.

When they both pulled back for air, panting heavily, eyes glazed and pupils blown wide, Phil finally asked, “So… do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Dan responded by planting another soft kiss onto Phil’s lips, Phil smiling into the kiss, before responding with a “Yes please”.

 


End file.
